


Cockblocks

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, I'm the best at titles, M/M, No one gives them a break basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh you’ve got to be <i>fucking kidding me!</i>” poor Wade growls smashing a fist on the hard concrete. “I can’t take all this sexual tension, Petey! I just can’t!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocks

It’s during one particular steamy moment that Wade’s second cellphone - the one he uses only on missions and to receive calls from Fury - rings.

The scarred man swears and growls under the short breath Peter’s blowjob was giving him and answers.

“Yes?” it’s more like an animal sound than a human word.

Nick Fury is unfazed as always and curtly tells him to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ as soon as possible.

“It will take a while for me to come.”

“Why is that? This mission is very important, Wilson, you…”

“No, no, I meant come _come!_ ”

Fury’s only reply is hanging up on him and Wade is very tempted to launch the phone across the room. Peter is looking at him with a panicked look.

“You didn’t really say _that_ to Nick Fury, did you?”

“Of course I did!” Wade is bouncing on the bed now and Peter find the sight extremely satisfying because _everything_ is bouncing. “Come on, Petey, the best part has yet to come!”

Peter licks his lips: surely a short blowjob can’t be that bad… Wade would get late anyway and Fury needs him on the field too much to really get mad at him.

But in the exact moment when Peter is grinning like a shark against Wade’s dick, the cell rings again and the scarred man roars and throws it against the wall.  
  


\- - - - -  
  


They are in the bathroom at Aunt May’s house and they should really stop doing this, because the old lady isn’t stupid and her amused smile when Wade got up to “help Petey with his stomachache” was proof enough.

The ‘stomachache’ isn’t real this time either, Peter just needed an excuse to escape from Wade’s hands on his crotch.

“Wade, what if she saw you??”

“She knows we are together, she can’t be that surprised if we touch each other!”

“It’s… it’s not _polite!_ ”

Wade snorts, pressing himself further into his boyfriend’s warm body.

“As if she didn’t already imagined us naked…”

“ _Wade!_ ”

Peter’s protests are muffled by a deep kiss and some groping and he soon forgets about his Aunt… just to be reminded few minutes later, when the bathroom door opens quickly.

“I see your stomach is fine now! Good, the dessert is ready!”

The two men can just pale and freeze with their mouth hanging open with shock as the old lady smiles knowingly - and a bit smugly, Wade could swear it - and gestures toward the dining room.

“Your sweet session can wait, dears. Come on, now!”

“I-I…” Peter babbles and Wade knows what the problem is: as soon as they drift apart, their erections through their jeans will be very much visible. And as much as Wade is crude and devoid of any common courtesy he has some ethics and morals. He doesn’t want to show such sight to dearest Aunt May.

“Just… uh, just a minute, Miss May.” Wade raises his brows, hoping she will understand, and _thanks God_ she does.

“I see.” she replies, her smile never fading. “I’ll wait for you back there, dears.”

 She exits closing the door and Peter whines, burying his face in his hands.

“It will take much more than a minute for these two to calm down…”

“Wade.”  
  


\- - - -  
  


They are doing it on a rooftop and Peter is really thinking about tearing Wade’s costume to finally kiss his body better when a scream is heard in the streets below.

“Oh you’ve got to be _fucking kidding me!_ ” poor Wade growls smashing a fist on the hard concrete. “I can’t take all this sexual tension, Petey! I just can’t!”

“I know, honey.” Peter sighs, already standing up and pulling on the pants of his costume. “We can relieve it fighting against whatever is making havoc down there though.”

“It’s not the same! Putting a bullet inside a baddy is not the same as putting my dick inside you!”

Peter snorts, because Wade sounds legitimately desperate and incredibly frustrated. Peter is feeling like that too and the hot warmth in the lower parts of his body isn’t helping. He already misses Wade’s soft touches and kisses.

“Later. I swear.” he whispers bending down to press his lips on Wade’s. “We are going to do it until next evening!”

“I hope so…” the merc replies standing up with a grunt and putting his mask on. It’s good Peter didn’t manage to tear his costume earlier before or he should have fought half-naked.  
  


\- - - - -  
  


They are panting and moaning loudly in their bedroom and Peter is finally _in_ , when their cellphones both ring. Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. shit probably.

Wade is terrifyingly silent, but Peter can feel him tense and iron-grip his shoulders.

“Wade.”

“ _No._ ”

“… Do you like that cellphone?”

His boyfriend blinks slowly one, two, three times. Peter’s eyes are full of a weird and scaring fire and he’s even more excited.

“It’s pretty shit, especially after that blow against the wall. I… uh, acquired it some time ago. Why?”

“Good!”

Peter’s smooth body leaves the bed - and Wade complains and pouts at the empty feeling - but his expression turns stunned when his baby boy takes the phones and smashes them under his foot using his super-strength. The annoying sounds immediately cease.

“Much better!”

Peter climbs on the bed again, grinning widely, and is soon filling Wade again, who is looking at him with pure and sheer awe.

“That…” he pants as his boyfriend moves slowly.

“Yes?”

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life. Apart from your butt of course.”

Peter laughs and kisses him loudly, his trusts now quicker.

“No more cockblocks.”

“Just cock! Approved!”

And they finally reach the so longed climax after days of sexual tension and awkward interruptions.


End file.
